All in the genes
by MissBrittana
Summary: <html><head></head>One shot. Beth's never looked like her parents.   Probably not what you think.</html>


**I loved born this way so much! Except for the Lucy Caboosey part that was a bit overrated and it ruined everything I thought about the unholy trinity growing up together so I decided to right this randomly.**

Shelby just didn't understand. Quinn and Noah had both been decent, well more than decent, looking. Quinn had a lovely nose and soft blonde curls. Noah had eyes to die for and a great smile.

She looked at her daughter again. Red hair, a little overweight, braces, glasses and worst of all a hideous nose, worse than most Jews.

"Mama." Beth asked her mother.

"Yes Dear?" Shelby had been in a day dream.

"I feel sort of sick. I don't think I should go to school." Shelby sighed, this was the third time Beth had pulled this in a week. She'd been alright in elementary school, had a few friends and got good grades but now the teasing was getting too much and the friends left her.

"Please can you go? I have something to do today if you feel sick give me a call and I'll get you as soon as I can. Promise!" Shelby kissed her daughter's head and grabbed the keys, "Come on don't want to be late."

As soon as Beth was out of the car Shelby's phone rang. She didn't bother to answer it this happened basically every morning and today she had somewhere to be.

The drive didn't take too long, Shelby hadn't realised Quinn lived so close.

When she pulled up out the front she saw two thin blonde children playing in the yard and a Quinn laughing at them as she nursed a baby.

"Quinn." Shelby called out as she got to the gate. Quinn looked up and the smile fell.

"Is something wrong? Is Beth okay?" She walked over and opened the gate.

"She's fine I suppose." Shelby told her as they walked up to the porch and into the house. The children had followed.

"Then why are you here?" Quinn gestured for her to sit down and took a seat across from her.

"Well um." Shelby bit her lip, she was usually confident but this seemed so cruel, "Beth doesn't really look like either of you."

"What do you mean?" Quinn didn't really look surprised.

"Well she has red hair and she is," Shelby paused, "Larger than the other girls, she has glasses and braces and a very odd nose." Quinn let out a little laugh.

"Sorry but you seem so worried. What should it matter how she looks? A few years ago you just wanted a child to love, be thankful she's alive and well." Shelby blushed.

"I know. I just wonder if you know where she got it from. She gets bullied and she's miserable." This time Quinn frowned.

"Well the red hair is probably a genetic disorder, maybe you should get her to join a sport to make her healthy. As for the teeth, it shouldn't matter about the parent's teeth really, they probably grew wrong. I think Puck had glasses, he barely wore them. The nose I can't explain." Quinn shrugged, "Though I would like to talk to her if you could bring her here after school."

"Oh right." Shelby thought it was all very suspicious that her daughter got all the mutations while Quinn's other children had perfect blonde curls and straight teeth. "I'll drop her by around 3:30?"

"That'd be great." The blonde told her getting up. "Nice seeing you Shelby."

"You too." Shelby nodded and left.

"Do I have to go to this chicks place?" Beth asked her mother for the thousandth time.

"Yes and stop asking because the answer won't change." They pulled up at the house, this time the front yard was deserted.

"Call me when you're done and I'll come get you." Beth slammed the door and Shelby walked her walk (or waddle) up the drive.

"You must be Beth." Whatever Beth had expected it wasn't this. The lady who had answer the door looked like an angel. Beth was instantly envious of her.

"Yeah. You must be Lyn." Beth pulled a face.

"Quinn." She corrected her. "Please come in." Beth trudged inside, she didn't even bother to remove her shoes.

"So I heard you've been having a tough time at school because of your appearance." Beth nodded. Looking curiously at the book Quinn was holding.

"I know how it feels." Beth raised an eyebrow. How would _she_ know how it felt?

"Doubt it. You're gorgeous." Quinn smiled and shook her head.

"I wasn't always." She opened the book and handed it to the younger girl. "Look at it." She urged.

"This was you?" Beth was amazed this girl looked completely different from the woman looking at her now.

"Yep. My name was Lucy. I got teased, they called me Lucy Caboosey. When I moved to Lima I got a nose job. I'd started ballet so I lost weight. Everyone here thought I was perfect." She watched as Beth flicked through the pages. With each page the girl in the photos became thinner, then she had blonde hair, the glasses disappeared and the braces were removed then finally the nose was fixed.

"Are you saying I should do all of that?" As amazing as this all was it wasn't very helpful.

"No." Quinn paused, thinking about what to say next, "I did it because I wanted to feel good about myself." She looked at Beth, she didn't seem to be getting the message across. "Singers are always telling us to stay how we are that we were all made specially. Mean girls tell us we should change. I figure it doesn't matter what a person chooses as long as they feel comfortable in their body."

"You didn't feel comfortable in your own body?" Quinn shook her head.

"Since then I've had a lot of experiences which have made me realise Lucy Fabray wasn't as bad as she thought she was." Quinn looked over at the clock, "I think you should call your mom now." Beth nodded.

"Thank you."

When she got home Beth went straight to her bedroom and closed the door.

She looked in the mirror and pointed out some stuff about her complexion.

She would now lose some weight, she might dye her hair, wear contacts, but she would never get a nose job. Quinn had told her how she'd started to bully another girl and Beth thought if she kept her nose the same it could be a reminder of how she used to feel.

"Bethy Dinner." Shelby called from the kitchen.

"Coming." Just as she was about to leave she noticed she looked a lot like Lucy, she smiled and thought about how soon she'd look like Quinn.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what was good and what was bad so I can improve.**


End file.
